The Hexover
by bets2010
Summary: Sequel to 7 summers. It's Al Potter's stag do. His brother and his best mate haven't spoken in years, and Hugo has the brilliant idea of getting them all completely pissed. Expect LOTS of Lily/Scor, and continuations from the pairings in the previous story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK, I'd been taking a break from FF as I contemplated career moves, and have finally gotten back to it. I know a lot of people wanted an epilogue for 7 summers, and I might still write one but… I really like my sequel idea a lot more. This is _loosely _based on the movie the Hangover (which is why I thought now would be a good time to write this). It is NOT a direct parody or crossover, but this was inspired by the first movie. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

_Scorpius Malfoy, Hugo Weasley and James Sirius Potter trudged down a busy street, dejected as the snow whirled around them. _

"You know we're going to have to tell her"

James and Scorpius scowled at their curly headed companion. Recent events notwithstanding, Hugo had an annoying tendency to state the obvious.

'You're his brother' Scorpius cowered slightly as his best friend's oldest brother glared at him. He had always been slightly afraid of James growing up, and recently that fear had escalated into a full blown terror. Scorpius knew he hadn't been James Potter's favorite person for awhile now, and only the only reason he had been invited on this stag do was because Al had insisted.

"You're the one that fucked up" James' voice was icy. Al may have forgiven Scorpius, but there were some things James Potter could not overlook. He was going to bear a grudge against the tall Malfoy heir probably for as long as he lived, no matter what Sonia said.

Biting his lip, Scorpius picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

Madeline Zabini wasn't usually a tense person. Her sister and Lily had joked that she was the easiest bride they had ever met. Of course, after Rose, anyone would have seemed reasonable. Maddie and Lily had joked that Bellatrix Lestrange herself couldn't have pitched such a fit when the wrong color roses were delivered to the church. But this time, she knew that something was up. She hadn't heard from Albus in two days. No one had. _Harry_ couldn't find him. The wedding was in four hours, and the only groomsmen still in town were Frank, Greg and Kyle, forbidden from attending the weekend of debauchery by their pregnant wives. Lily had arrived an hour before with Arthur, looking stressed, and practically flying to hair and makeup, not saying a word to anyone. Maddie just knew in her heart of hearts that something had gone terribly wrong. As her phone rang, she had a good idea of who to blame.

"Malfoy" Maddie's voice was curt and sharp, channeling Lily during most of their Hogwarts career. She barely registered the bump as her best friend hit her head on a large hairdryer nearby, turning her head in shock.

'Hello, Mads' Scorpius gulped. Madeline Zabini didn't get angry very often, but when she did, she was almost as scary as Lily Potter herself.

"I'm getting married in four hours, but I seem to be missing something. Or should I say someone?" Maddie struggled to keep the panic out of her voice as her sister shushed Arthur in the background. Lily Potter looked downright green as she stared at her best friend, wringing her hands (much to the chagrin of the nearby manicurist). A few meters away, Ginny Weasley Potter had to be held back by her sister in law, as she reluctantly allowed Maddie to talk.

'Yeah about that…' Scorpius stared at the ground, willing himself to come up with the right thing to say. How could you tell someone their fiancé was lost without his wand? And not get killed?

"What? Scor, the wedding is in _four hours_. What happened to him?" Madeline Zabini abandoned all traces of anger, as she imagined her fiancé bruised and bloodied in a hospital somewhere. She should _never_ have trusted his idiot brother and idiot best friend to plan a bachelor party. Merlin only knew what they had gotten themselves into.

Nearby, Lily Potter blanched. The last time she had seen her brother, he had been safe, happy, and very, very, drunk. She had to be the most irresponsible sister and best friend in the world. She didn't know whether to comfort her best friend, or to apparate back to the city and shake Malfoy until his teeth rattled (not that she hadn't done so already). She bit her lip as she tried to remember the events of the previous two days. It was hard to do without recalling the bittersweet portions as well. The ones involving Scorpius Malfoy.

"Mads – that isn't going to happen" Scorpius looked at the ground. Just when he thought he was done letting down the Potter family, he goes and loses one of their sons.

"What do you MEAN it isn't going to happen" Madeline Zabini's voice quivered as she crossed her fingers, praying that this was Malfoy's idea of a sick, sick joke.

"We – we fucked up, Mads. We lost Al"

**Two days earlier**

Scorpius Malfoy was unpacking his suitcase, as Al, James and Hugo got ready in their rooms. James, wasn't talking to him, and had ceremoniously refused to share a room with him. He had even sweet talked the receptionist at their hotel to upgrade their room to a suite. Scorpius toyed with the small velvet box in his hand. Hopefully James would soon decide he had been punished enough for everything. Merlin knew James couldn't hate him as much as he had hated himself for the last two years. He sighed sadly at the box in his hand as his best friend cleared his throat.

'Scor… what's that?' Albus Potter's voice was guarded as he took in his best friend's rueful expression. His heart sank as he debated how ethical it would be to smack some sense into his friend. With a bludger.

"It's an engagement ring!" Hugo's voice was loud and joyful as James Potter glared at the tall man in front of him. His hazel eyes narrowed as he inwardly cursed his brother for making him promise to try and get along. He twisted his lips into what he supposed was a half smile.

"I'm going to ask her at the wedding. It's time" Scorpius' tone was flat, as he took out the plain silver band with the flashy square diamond. His best friends' emerald eyes narrowed.

'That isn't the Malfoy ring, Scor'

"No one's getting that ring" Scorpius dug his hand into his pocket as he felt the green box he had been toting for the last two years, reminding him daily of his stupidity.

'If you would just –'

"Over my dead body!" James thundered. Bachelor or not, Albus was NOT allowing this git anywhere near their sister ever again. He had even tried to get him banned from the wedding. "He is NOT talking to her"

'They'll both be at the wedding, James. And in the wedding party. He can't _not_ talk to her' Albus and Maddie had even planned to pair their stubborn best friends up as they walked down the aisle, until Lily found out and threatened to boycott the ceremony.

"I'm not going to try anything, James." Scorpius was quiet. "She deserves better than me, we all know that"

Albus bit his lip, as James stared, mutinous but mollified. After a moment's silence, he spoke carefully. 'But… why Flint of all people?'

"Why not?" Scorpius was bitter. "I don't care who I marry if it isn't – " Almost against his will, a vision of red gold hair, pink tearstained cheeks and huge wet hazel eyes popped into his memory. He was a jackarse, and deserved everything he had with Elpheba.

"But doesn't she beat you?" Hugo had been just as angry as James, but events in the last couple of years had taught him sympathy. He knew how it felt to lose the person you loved after a fight. What he didn't understand was how Malfoy could be so passive about it. He had spent the last year moving heaven and earth trying to find Ellie, and he knew that when he saw her at the wedding he was going to grab her apologize, and propose on the spot, family and friends be damned.

"Only when I deserve it." Scorpius tone was oblique and resolute, as James smirked slightly and Albus pinched his nose under his glasses. Merlin help him, he was going to shove his sister and Scorpius into a closet at the wedding if he had to. Meanwhile he supposed they should get on with whatever Scor had planned for the night. If James had been involved, there would be scary trips to muggle strip clubs just to start the night.

"I have shots! And a speech!" Hugo piped up as his cousins rolled their eyes. Hugo meant well, but he had a tendency to turn every conversation lately to being about Ellie. Which Al didn't exactly disapprove of. If nothing else, Hugo was proactive.

"The last year and a half has been especially hard for me…" Scorpius glared as he met a two pairs of almost identical bespectacled eyes across the room. It was almost as if the last couple of years hadn't happened, as James mouthed the words SODDING BORE to his brother and Scorpius as Hugo droned on about the trials and tribulations of his singledom.

"But you, Albus, have been especially encouraging to me. Even when Maddie and Lily wouldn't tell either of us where she was, you told me to keep going, and not to end up like –" Hugo cut himself off and gave Scorpius Malfoy an embarrassed look. Clearly he had not thought his speech through.

"Cheers to the best cousin I could ever have. You're marrying the love of your life, and I can't think of a bloke who deserves it more"

Albus, Scorpius and James raised their glasses, to what would be their last memory of the night.

AN: I promise this is going to have much more of a plot than the movies, but I couldn't not include some drunken fun as well. Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy rubbed his eyes, a familiar scent invading his nostrils.

"Bloody hell. I must be really fucked up if I'm still dreaming of her" He inhaled deeply as he took in a lingering impression of cherry blossom on his pillow. He held his head as he got up, yelling for James and Albus. The specky gits _would_ hoard all their hangover potion.

Rubbing his eyes, he took a sharp breath as he surveyed the damage to the suite. Furniture was completely trashed, there was confetti, toilet paper and broken bits of glasses everywhere. Shrugging, he stumbled to the center of the living room floor to shake the snoring form of James Sirius Potter, who had apparently passed out on what was left of a dining table in his boxers.

James Potter felt around for his glasses as the blurry image of Scorpius Malfoy swam before his face. Albus and Hugo may have forgiven him for breaking their little sister's heart, but James would be damned if he let that little git get away with trying to talk to his Lils at the wedding. He was hoping Lily would show up with Lysander Scamander or Eli Wood, it would serve Malfoy right. Glaring was, however, a bit difficult when you were nursing the worst headache since the battle of Hogwarts.

'What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?'

"Hangover potion" Scorpius tried to keep his voice from sounding surly. He and James had promised Al they would get along until the wedding was over, and he didn't want to be the one to break that truce.

'Al's got it.' James grunted as he squinted through a large crack in his glasses. Damn the Potter weak eyesight. And damn himself for confiscating all wands and leaving them in England before the trip. He couldn't even _reparo_ the damn things. 'Get me some too while you're up, would you?'

Scorpius stood still as he noticed an empty bed frame in Al's room. His best friend was nowhere to be seen. The bottle of potion was sticking out of his suitcase, and Scorpius moved to grab it, figuring they would probably find Al at breakfast, when he noticed a sudden movement in Al's bag.

"Bloody hell, James! Get in here!" Scorpius forgot his animosity with the oldest Potter out of sheer surprise.

Hugo Weasley stumbled out of his room, to see his cousin and friend staring at a blue bundle in complete terror.

'Where in Dumbledore's name did you two get a baby?'

Scorpius rubbed his temples, stressed. "Why can't we remember any of this?"

'Because we had an awesome fucking time, obviously' James was snarky as he grabbed the hangover potion, leaving Hugo to pick up the baby and stare at it.

It was a fat 8 month old boy, who was clearly well taken care of. He was wearing a blue onesie, that matched his bright blue eyes. The child also had a full mop of dark hair.

"Carlos" Hugo pronounced as he stared again at the baby. It was a beautiful child, much more well behaved than James' kid had been at that age.

Scorpius rolled his eyes before noticing a very disturbing fact.

"Hugo?"

'Yes?' Hugo beamed.

"Where are your pants?"

James groaned as his cousin blinked at them, completely bare bottomed. "I guess they're around here somewhere…"

'I'll take the kid. You'll probably break him anyway.' James reached for the baby as Scorpius tossed a pair of Albus' shorts at Hugo's retreating bottom. He stared at James and the baby again, wondering if being related to Harry Potter could keep them out of jail for kidnapping. He took a swig of hangover potion, and nearly dropped the bottle as both men heard a blood curdling shout from the bathroom.

"Hugo! Your pants!"

"There's a bloody dragon in the bloody bathroom!" Hugo would have wet his pants, if he had had any.

Rolling his eyes, James handed "Carlos" to Hugo as he made his way to the bathroom. Knowing Hugo, it was quite possible he was freaking out about a little spider or salamander. He burst into laughter as he re-entered the room.

'He's not kidding! There's a Norwegian Ridgeback in there!'

Scorpius pinched his nose and shook his head. He couldn't believe James was a father and _he_ was the one who had to be mature. Damn Al for disappearing off to wherever he was. Come to think of it, it was pretty surprising that Al was missing. His best friend was a notorious lightweight, and was usually grumpy as hell after a night of drinking. The night after their graduation party, Scorpius distinctly remembered having to haul his extremely disgruntled best mate out of bed in order to beat their girlfriends to breakfast that morning. Scorpius choked back the lump in his throat as he remembered teasing Lily about how boys could handle liquor _far_ better than girls could. He rubbed his eyes, alert now. If there really was a Norwegian Ridgeback in the loo, and if Albus was missing first thing in the morning on a night when they had all _clearly_ been fucked up, that could mean trouble.

'Guys, if there is a dragon in the bathroom, where's Al?'

"IT ATE AL!" Hugo wailed loudly, inspiring the baby in James' arms to sob loudly. Expertly cradling the baby in one hand, James smacked his cousin upside the head and shook his head. _Kids_.

'Ridgebacks don't _eat_ people, Hugo.' Scorpius rolled his eyes as he remembered the endlessly boring lecture on dragon species he and Lily had been treated to on their trip to Romania.

'We'll just get some breakfast downstairs, and we'll probably find Al hanging out by the pool or sneaking a phone call to Maddie.' James Potter tried to mask the tinge of worry he was starting to feel. He had forgotten about Albus and his cranky arse hangovers. Judging by his own headache, Al should have been wrapped up tightly in his blankets, dead to the world and cursing everyone who tried to get near him. He bit his lip as he met Scorpius Malfoy's eye, silently agreeing not to remind Hugo of this. He smiled slightly as Hugo snatched the little boy out of his arms, and headed towards the door to their suite, placated.

'Oi Hugo. _Please_ put some pants on before we leave.'

"Ok, let's empty our pockets, and think about where we last saw Al." James did NOT like to think about what would happen if they tried to show up in London without the groom. His wife was a scary woman – to say nothing of his sister and the bride to be. The mental image of Ginny Weasley Potter, however, was what really made him quake. Apparently Potters and Weasleys had a masochistic streak and only married women who scared the shit out of them.

Scorpius shook his head as he tried to remember. He had been drunk before, but he'd never blacked out an entire night. "We were at dinner at that steak house, Al was with us there. Then, was he at that one bar? Tryst?"

"At the Wynn, that's right! He was trying to stop us from going around telling people he was Harry Potter." James laughed at the memory. "Merlin, why can't I remember anything after that."

'Must have been those Firewhiskey waterfalls.' Scorpius frowned as he willed his memory not to fail him. For some reason, all he could see when he closed his eyes were visions of himself laughing with a particular red haired beauty.

"Hey James" Hugo had been uncharacteristically silent as he bounced baby "Carlos" on his lap, allowing his cousin and friend to talk. "When did you go to the hospital?"

Scorpius and James stared at a band on James' wrist. Apparently James Sirius Potter had been at the emergency room of St Helen's Hospital for Wizards, Las Vegas.

"What do you mean, this is our car?" James Sirius Potter was outraged as the muggle valet brought a large horse and carriage before them. With fairy lights. And a bloody red bow around the horse's neck.

Scorpius bit back a grin. He knew they had flown Ron's Ford Anglia to the city, and pretended it was a muggle car. Hugo had been quite adept at driving, surprisingly. Now, however, they had apparently traded it for a dubious looking horse. He squinted – the bow around the horse's neck was crimson and gold – an old Gryffindor tie.

"My father is going to KILL me" Hugo was moaning as he remembered Ron Weasley's loud threats as his mum gave him the car keys. Apparently the car was a family heirloom and a piece of Wizarding World history. It had taken a month of pleading to get his dad to agree to teach him to drive it in the first place. And he could only imagine how Rose would _never_ let him live it down. Ever.

"We need to get to the hospital and find Al. We'll worry about the car later."

Grumbling, James climbed on to the drivers seat as Scorpius and Hugo got in the carriage, Hugo waving grandly with one hand as the other held baby Carlos. Too late, Scorpius realized what the encouraging smiles from the usually surly New Yorkers implied, and tried to sit as far away from Hugo as possible.

"Yes, you were here. Loudest patients I'd ever seen. If I didn't need to observe this one for a possible concussion – " the elderly mediwitch glared at James before frowning at the three men in front of her in a McGonagal-esque fashion. "You would have been kicked out."

Hugo, James and Scorpius were shamefaced. The last time they had been collectively reprimanded so severely was when they had _accidentally_ set off dungbombs in the suits of armor at Hogwarts. Scorpius, however, was frustrated. He was facing a possible kidnap charge, couldn't find his best friend, and for some reason his arse was extremely uncomfortable.

'Why were we here?"

"You mean, besides being obnoxious drunks who got into a fight with people who have _wands_?" the mediwitch sniffed as she looked down her nose at the young men. Clearly they weren't too bright. She lifted a file out of a cabinet and ran her finger through the results. Scorpius made a frustrated noise. This woman was not helping.

"Now, now, _Wendy_" James made a show of reading her nametag while flashing the trademark Potter grin. When in doubt, he _always_ turned on the charm. "We're just looking for my brother. Was he with us last night? He looks just like me, only less handsome"

The mediwitch tried to bite back an amused smile. "Yes, he was here. You were all talking about a wedding. It sounded like quite the affair."

"Yes! Al's getting married! That's why we need to find him!" Scorpius was ready to sob with relief. Maybe it hadn't been the smartest of ideas to let James take away their wands. Scorpius would have just accio-ed his friend.

"His wedding? You were just coming back from a wedding."

The three men paled as they stared at the mediwitch in horror. If they had gotten Albus married to some random stranger before his wedding, they might as well not go back to Britain at all.

"He was apparently the best man." The mediwitch smiled properly as she recalled the happy look on the bride and groom's faces as they had loudly marched into the hospital. The bride, in particular had been so charming that she hadn't the heart to kick them out as they waited for their friend to be discharged. "Congratulations by the way" she nodded to the tall, blond man, who seemed to have lost every ounce of blood in his body. "You seemed so happy. And your bride had the prettiest red gold hair I've ever seen."

AN: WHEW! This must be the longest chapter I've ever written! I apologize for rushing through some things, but I'm REALLY excited (as you can probably tell) to get to the "good" stuff. Please read and review – it makes me write faster.


End file.
